


Hope You Don't Leave

by naturallesbain



Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [11]
Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Coming Out, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: “Can you keep a secret?”-AnonI hope making this a Jally fic was okay.
Relationships: Johnny Cade/Dallas Winston
Series: 100 Followers Celebration! [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1970545
Kudos: 36





	Hope You Don't Leave

It'd been another long day with the gang. Steve and Soda doing tricks in the street, Two cracking jokes, Ponyboy talking about movies and the meanings, Darry stressing overwork, and Dallas, well, Dallas does what Dallas does. 

He joined us at around noon, bruise on his cheek and a cut on his eyebrow from some kind of fight he had been in the night before.

I never really understood that about him, the fighting.

I knew it made him tuff and feared, but what else? I guess he got stronger, but he got hurt in the process. 

That's what I liked about Dallas Winston, he was fearless and unknown. 

"Hey guys, I'm gonna head out for the night," I said as I stood up from where I was on the couch. The gang -Ponyboy, Steve, Soda, and Darry- all bid me goodbye.

It was a crisp autumn night, the temperatures reaching fifty and dropping to twenty this time of year, only getting colder. I thought for a moment about where I was going to stay. I could go to Two-bit's place, the lot, or Dally's. 

I decided on Dally's. 

Two's place was great, but Dally was always more homelike, even though it technically isn't home. 

Maybe that's why it attracted me so much because I've never felt at peace in one area.

So, I trudged my way to Dallas's, the wind blowing stronger by the minute and the only sound was the occasional yell from an off distance party.

As I got closer, my heart thumped harder and harder, the thought of being with him making my hands clammy in the best way possible. 

I know it's wrong to like men, but then again, I've never been too bright. 

I knocked on the door and walked up the stairs in a daze, my heart thumping too loud in my ears for me to be able to hear the shouting or squeaks of the rowdy bar. 

I stood in front of Dallas Winston's door, the old chipping wood somehow giving me chills as I wrapped my fingers against the worn wood. 

Within no time, Dallas Winston appeared seemingly from sleep with bandages wrapping around his middle and arm. 

"Hey Johnnycakes, you staying here tonight?" Dallas said gruffly. 

"Yeah, if it's okay with you," I stuttered out, my face heating up at my errors.

"Alright, common in," Dallas said while moving out the way. 

Dallas led me through his small apartment, seemingly able to see in the pitch-black darkness to where his bedroom resided. 

I already knew what to do and what our routine was. Take off my jacket and shirt so Dallas can check for bruises or cracked ribs -my price to pay for staying here-, brush my teeth, lay down on one side, and fall asleep. 

We did just that, the routine taking only a few minutes before we were both settled in bed, Dallas's arm thrown over my waist, his chest to my back as he hugged me close. 

"Hey, Dal?" I asked.

"What," Dallas mumbled out. It's obvious he's close to sleep.

**“Can you keep a secret?”**

"Yeah, why?" 

"I know you're gonna punch me for this but," I turned to look at him, "I like you." 

It was obvious his eyes were open, his face emotionless as he stared at me with his unforgiving eyes. 

"If you're gonna-" I started but was soon interrupted. 

"I like you, too," Dallas said before breaking into a soft, rare smile. 

He pulled me close and I let out a sigh, the feel of his arms wrapping around me protectively and the feel of his lips pressing softly to my forehead soothing me into a happy sleep. 


End file.
